When Death Saves Your Life
by The HongKonger
Summary: When Lisbon is taken, a mystery man comes to her rescue. A man who tells her she should know him, a man who she should fear. Post 3x16


She couldn't believe she had gotten herself kidnapped again. Usually it was part of one of Jane's big master plans but this time, Jane probably did not have a clue where she was. All she was doing was driving home after LaRouche told her to take some time off. It was when she was driving past a sandwich bar did she realize how hungry she was. She quickly parked in the lot and speed walked towards the door. She ordered a ham, cheese and lettuce wrap with a strawberry milkshake and remembered she had not parked her car. She knew she should of taken the snack to go but once she got home, the realization that she had nothing to do would hit her and she would go into her depressed clean-all-things-sight-up mood and she would have spent her month's salary on cleaning detergents. She ate like she wasn't in a rush for once and her tongue was able to taste food for the first time in many days since she had been living off Chinese that one of her team members would bring in during the case. After draining her milkshake and tossing the rubbish in the bin, she walked back towards her car. She didn't even notice one of her cases suspects smoking near where she parked. Her observation skills weren't really functioning because she felt that the moment she left the office, the case would mentally be put on lock down and would open back up once she was allowed to come back to work. She drove home while belting lyrics rather loudly with the radio. She thanked her lucky stars it was only the early afternoon and nobody was one the roads. Her apartment was in sight and she groaned at her misfortune. Just because she had gotten a little impatient with a rat bag suspect who was flat out refusing to give her the knowledge that could give them the killer doesn't mean she was going to have a mental break down, well that's what she kept telling herself. She got out of her car and was half way to her apartment door. The sound of screeching tires alarmed her and she noticed an unfamiliar vehicle park next to her own. She wasn't paranoid and she immediately thought it was one of her neighbours having a guest. It was when she saw who the driver was, then she began to panic. She reached for her gun but he was already in front of her, a taser gun sending electric currents through her body. The last thing she remembered was wishing her building has security cameras.

The concrete floor was wet and smelt appalling. She tried to sit up but her muscles burned and the her headache made her lose her balance. He managed to roll over until she came in contact with a concrete wall and pushed herself into a sitting position. It was dark minus the naked bulb that hung from the ceiling. It was like the little light was taunting her. How it could glow and shine and she was stuck on the concrete floor, alone and probably in the middle of nowhere. It would take ages for her team to realize she was gone considering she was currently on 'vacation' as Jane had called it. She tried to stretch a little but all she felt was pain shooting through her body. She wouldn't even be able to escape. She was stuck here and probably left here for dead.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting against the wall but her stomach was growling again. Her headache had settled down and she could turn her neck with only a small amount of pain going through her spine. She remembers telling Jane not to check up on her and right now she wished she could go back to the past and hit herself for saying that. This was one of those times when she wished he would disobey her orders. In all this time she had been here, no one had come in to see her. She knew the door was on the other side of the room and she hadn't even heard footsteps during the whole time she had been here. The bulb was still there and glowing pathetically above her head and would occasionally flicker. Her issued gun was no longer in its holster but in fact, on the other side of the room. Reaching it would require her crawling and crawling would mean she would have to move and that was too much to ask right now. She was mentally slapping herself because she had also left her cell phone in the car as well as her jacket because the cold, damp concrete was causing a slight chill. The one thing she definitely wasn't going to do was cry. That was a big number 1 on her list. The only thing she could do right now was try to go back to sleep.

Her head shot up when a door slammed. Somewhere above her. This confirmed her suspicions that she was in a basement. Whose stupid idea was it to create basements? She wanted to have a chat with them. The door to the basement swung open and she tried to see who was there. The bulb clearly wasn't doing its job because all she could see was a rough outline of a human being.

"So it was you who killed Vicky Lee Webb, you didn't seem so guilty but I bet Jane could see right through you," Lisbon said putting on her brave face.

"I didn't kill Vicky Lee Webb, I've killed others but not this one. She's Brunette," the voice said back. He moved around the spot light and picked up the gun that was on the other side of the room. Lisbon closed her eyes. She knew she was finished. Even if she could stand up (which she highly doubted), the bullet would hit her faster than she could blink.

"Instead, she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her. She would of hit the man if she had the strength but today, exhaustion and natural instinct took over and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs and to the main house. It was still dark outside and she guessed it was more morning than night. He placed her in the front passenger seat of the van. Gloved hands gripped the steering wheel and together they drove into the night.

Lisbon heard soft classical music playing and she found herself still in the front seat of the van. She heard the engine humming along gently and she pushed herself away from the car door. The road ahead was dark and there were no street lights. She turned to see who was driving her but her vision was still cloudy.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Took you a while to answer that Miss Lisbon. You've been awake for some time," he replied.

"Just answer the question."

"Is that how you treat all your saviors, or just me?" He chuckled.

"I might be a little more appreciative if you told me what the hell is going on," Lisbon said. She then thought over what she just said. It did sound a little harsh and the man hadn't hurt her…yet. "Sorry, I haven't had the best night and my back kills. Thank you."

"You are welcome Miss Lisbon. Let me tell you one thing though. I wasn't planning on rescuing you tonight. It was only until later this morning did I realize that your good CBI team weren't going to make it. I made a personal intervention in Mr. Leighton's plans this evening and I assure you, he's be dealt with accordingly."

"Dealt with accordingly?"

"And I thought you were so smart and clever Miss Lisbon, I killed him if I have to use such terms," the man said.

"Ki-killed him," Lisbon said.

"Yes, he had intentions to take your life this evening and I had to cut his life short in exchange for yours," he said calmly.

"One last question," Lisbon asked.

"Ask away Miss Lisbon."

"Who are you?" The man slowed down and looked at her.

"You usually see me as an enemy and you should, but tonight I am an ally," he said. "And my title, I have many names but you may refer to me as Nex."

"Nex who?"

"Just Nex Miss Lisbon. I will be dropping you off outside your house. You dropped your keys in the parking lot but I put them besides the pot plant outside. The one that has the blue and green marble," he said as her brought his eyes back onto the road and sped up a little.

"Enemy, what do you mean. I have never seen you before. I pretty good with voices and yours definitely does not spark any memories," Lisbon said.

"You've never heard me talk," he said simply. "Enough with the who am I's, labels are something I never really cared for."

"Fine," Lisbon said almost childlike.

"Now Now Miss Lisbon, no need to get sulky."

"I'm not," she said.

"Of course, we're ten minutes away if there is no traffic which I believe there isn't as it is three in the morning. Question for you though, how are you planning on spending your time off?"

"I don't know. Stare at the television, read a book, eat, sleep and….wait. How do you know about that?"

"I'm an observant person, at all hours of the day." She hushed up at that and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

They arrived at her apartment block and before Lisbon could unbuckle her seat belt, Nex was on her side of the door. She gingerly opened it, her arms aching and her fingers slightly numb.

"Thanks for everything," she said as she opened the door. She placed one foot out, then the other. She pushed herself off the seat and out of the safety of the vehicle. Her legs hadn't been used in hours so naturally, they were unable to take the weight and she felt herself falling. Strong arms grabbed her torso and she was once again in his grip.

"We can wait a moment, get the feeling back into your limbs," Nex said.

"Thanks," Lisbon mumble embarrassed. She cursed the lack of street lights because all she knew of this man was his soft velvety voice that sent shivers up and down her spine. She put one foot forward, then the other. Each heel testing the ground to see if it would swallow her up. Nex helped her to her front door and fetched the keys from the pot plant. With her weight on Nex, Lisbon opened the door. The familiar scent of her apartment hit her and she sighed at the thought of the nice warm bed she was about to get into.

"Well, this is where we must part for the night. It has been a pleasure to be in your company despite the circumstances," he said.

"I don't know what to say. You tell me that I know you but I am sure I have never met you before," Lisbon said as she gripped the door handle.

"Face to face, this is the first time we have met and I assure you Miss Lisbon, we will meet again," he said. Then he vanished into the night, the van turning a corner and the sound of the engine fading slowly.

* * *

The next three days involved several stretches and hot baths to try and rid her body of the torture it had been through. On the fourth day, LaRouche called her and permitted her to return to work. They hadn't gotten any closer to the killer and Lisbon had no idea what to do. If Nex had told her the truth, the killer was dead and the case was closed. She didn't even know where the house was, all she knew was it was in the middle of nowhere. When she walked into the office at lunch time, the team greeted her like she had never been gone. Jane grinned at her and in return, she gave him a small smile. She rolled her shoulders before going into her office. Sure enough, paper work had piled up and meant she was going to have some long nights ahead of her. She tackled file after file, signing off and reviewing every word on the white pages. A knock on the door brought her out of her dream state and Jane was standing there with a take-away bag.

"Never knew you ordered in," Jane said as he dropped off a brown paper bag on her desk.

"I don't," Lisbon said. Jane shrugged and collapsed on Lisbon's couch. She pulled out a ham, cheese and lettuce wrap and a pink milkshake. A small letter was at the bottom of the bag.

_Miss Lisbon_

_I hope you find this suitable. I am aware this is your favorite snacking combination and with the week you've had, I believe this is the right itme to have it. It appears your recovery is swift as you are back at work and trying to catch a dead man. No need to worry, I will deal with this. Just don't be surprised when an anonymous call tips off good Agent Van Pelt about a missing Mr. Leighton. I hope you stay safe. You safe means Mr. Jane is happy and when he is happy, I'm happy. I realized that if you were to die, Mr. Jane would too. Maybe not physically but his state of mind. You may not realize it yet but you are the only thing he has left and Mr. Jane is the only thing I have left. I don't expect you to understand but at least know this. I will never let anything happen to you until my mission is complete. _

_Sincerely_

_Nix _

_:)_

* * *

**Just something that I had to get out of my system. There wasn't any of these so I decided I would start. You may notice a slight connection between Nix and V. It is just another angle of how RJ might be. **


End file.
